Meet Again
by Yasha Clstmk213
Summary: It's my own story in FF VI, my version of ending story
1. Prologue

Meet Again  
  
(Background Information: It's the story that the group beat Cafca in Final Fantasy VI. Yasha Clstmk213 added the characters from "Lock Cole's First Love", but they are older from the previous story. Yasha Clstmk213 led Christine, Olive, and Maliko 'C.O.M', they are all twenty years old, joined the group. Yasha Clstmk213 also added Rachel as Christine's friend after Lock left; she calls her Ra-Chan, pronounce as 'Rei-chan'. It's kinda different ending from the game. Yasha Clstmk213 thought of three versions of ending that includes 'C.O.M'. It's the first one, before seeing the ending of the game.)  
  
The world was broken with many pieces from the tower, which the group fought for Cafca, were lying on the land. It looked like no one there, except for a young woman. She wore a black sleeveless one-piece dress with a sword on her lap. There were many rings on her fingers, almost covered all of her fingers except the two thumbs. "Where's everybody?" She thought. She remembered before Cafca died, everyone was there, including her sisters.  
  
The female warrior felt lonely. Even though she's the strongest magic- using warrior, all of the women would feel lonely when no one's with her. She didn't know what to do right now. Before, she only wanted to get revenge for her mother's death, to beat the lying armor from Kahstra Emperor, that's Cafca. Now, not only he died, but also it's only herself here.  
  
Suddenly, a voice from the sky calling her, "Christine." Christine was shocked, " who's it?!" The voice said, "Christine, thank you for doing that, now I can rest peacefully." Christine thought, "Weird, I think I heard of that voice before. Wait!! That must be." Christine cried, "Mom!" The voice said, "Oh, I'm so happy, you still remember me, and my voice." Christine said, "Mom, I'm just doing my revenge. Besides, not only I did, but also our friends did it. It's a group work. Also you should say 'thank you' my friends, not me."  
  
The Mother said, "It's ok. But is that ok with you?" Christine didn't understand what she meant, "what do you mean 'is that ok with me?'" "Well, I know you like that boy a lot, you know, who used to live at our house before." Christine's face reddened, "mom, how do you know?" The mother said, "I know that since you fell in love with him before, I can see that." "But what's that thing related to?" "Well, it's just my guessing, the boy who you like, Lock, is the same boy as before." Christine said, "what! Ra-Chan used to say that before!" " I know, I looked from the heaven all about your journey because I was worrying about you girls."  
  
Christine thought, her face still reddened, "Oh, I donno what I can do!!"  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


	2. In the Airship

"Christine" There was another voice calling her. Christine opened her eyes, and she saw her sisters beside her. "Good, you finally woke up!" Olive said. Then, all of the group came to her. Christine was confused, " what's wrong? Where am I?" The king of Figaro said, "why, it's the airship." Maliko said, "what did you saw, I heard you crying out loud, so I was worried about you." Christine thought, "So that WAS a dream. It seems real."  
  
Edgar, the king of Figaro said, "now, friends, could you be excused, I need to tell Christine about what we just decided to do." All of them left, except Edgar. Christine said, "What's the thing you guys decided to do?" Edgar said, " We decided to held a party to celebrate the 'peace' world, although it's not completely peace." Christine said, "That's good. But I don't have any extra dresses to change." Edgar said, "It's ok, there are plenty of formal dresses in the closet. You can choose from there. Other ladies already chose for theirs. And now, I'll let you be yourself and prepare for the party," then he left.  
  
Christine didn't move for a while because it was too sudden for her. But she was relaxed because everyone's in the airship. "Everyone?" She thought. "Then Lock must be here, too, and Celes. Sigh." Then she got up from the bed and moved toward the closet. She opened the door, and looking for a dress for her to wear. However, she didn't know which one to choose. Suddenly, there's a voice similar to the voice in her dream called, "Christine." Christine turned her head and saw her mother was behind her, and in front of the door of the room.  
  
Christine said quietly, " mom, why are you here?" The mother said, "Well, I want to do a favor before going back to heaven again. Besides, only you can see and hear me, so it's ok." Christine said, "helping me find a dress to wear? No, thank you, I can find by myself." The mother said, "No, I already found a dress that fit you. It's mine before marrying to your father." Christine was shocked when she saw that white dress, "What? Completely no sleeve (shows all the shoulder, only cover up to the breast)? Mom, it's too sexy, why did you have that?" "It's not sexy at all, see, it has gloves and the coat," the mother said.  
  
"Why do you give me this dress?" Christine asked. "I'm helping you to get that boy. I heard that there will be a matching time, which a boy choose a girl who he likes, and to see if she likes him." "Really? But Lock and Celes likes each other, I can see that. It's no chance to let Lock like me." Christine said. "Oh, don't say that. That doesn't mean that there's no chance. Try!!" The mother said.  
  
Then she disappeared. Christine wore the dress carefully. She was shock when she saw herself with the dress in the mirror. She looked not just beautiful, but also sexy. "I feel embarrassed wearing this, but I still need to wear it since mom helps me," Christine thought. Then, she wore the groves and the coat, and went out of the room, carrying the complex thoughts.  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


	3. Party Time!

The room was full of people dancing, talking, and drinking. Of Course, Relm and Gau joined the party, but they drank juices instead of cocktails because they were children. Christine came in with doubtfulness, not wanting the others saw her. But her beautiful dress made Edgar attention and said loudly to others, "Here comes the beautiful Christine." Then, all of the people saw her with beautiful dress, the guys were madly clung for a while.  
  
One of her sisters, Maliko, asked her, "where did you find this dress, I didn't see that before." Christine said quietly, "You girls won't believe what I say because I couldn't believe what happened before either. Actually, mom was helping me, I saw her in the dream and just before, she gave me this dress." Olive said jokingly, "Don't lie to me, you must be trying to find for a long time, huh? You are so lucky." Christine knew Olive was joking, and said, "Whatever."  
  
Then, Lock came over to Christine, and talk to her, "Hey, nice dress." Christine was surprised, and replied shyly, "Th, thank you," and thought, "maybe mom was right, the dress is getting Lock some attention." Lock asked, "Are you ok now? I heard that you had a bad dream." Christine said, "n, no, not a nightmare, just saw something that made me surprised, that's all," and thought, "Stupid Christine, why are you so nervous about talking to Lock, the one you like. It's a good opportunity to talk to him!" Lock said, "oh, that's good, have fun!" Then he was gone. Christine said, "w, wait! Lo-." Olive saw that and said jokingly, "so--- good, you have a guy who wants you so fast!!! :p" Christine's face reddened.  
  
The party was fun, Christine danced with her sisters and friends. She was very happy, and not as doubtful than before. But she was still care about Lock, and whom he likes. She wanted to say how she feels about him, but was afraid of receiving his reaction. Actually, the feeling right now is good, just be friend with Lock. Besides, she knew from one of her special ability, see through one's mind, that he likes two people, but not knowing who is the another girl who he likes.  
  
Then, at one time, the slow music was playing, and it's time for couple dancing. Christine didn't have courage to invite Lock. However, Celes invited him and was dancing. Christine was uncomfortable about it and left the room until the slow music ended. Then, when she wanted to went back to the room, someone bumped her. It was Lock! Christine was nervous and said, "su, sorry. Are you ok?" Lock said, " It's ok. Don't be nervous," and he smiled to her, which made her face reddened. Then, when he was leaving, she used her another ability, mind talking, said, "I can see that you like two people. You need to decide which one you like the most, so you won't hurt another girl."  
  
It's almost the time for matching, Christine was nervous about Lock's decision. Now her mind's ambivalent, she wanted Lock to choose her, but she would just wish for them if Lock chose Celes.  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


	4. Who Will Lock Choose?

The matching time comes, all of the people in the airship were gathering in the main room. The host, Stragus, the old man, said, "It's time for gentlemen to choose a lady! Girls please line up front, and face back." Then the girls, Tina, Celes, Christine, Olive, and Maliko, lined up front. Stragus then said, "Now, gentlemen, please pick a piece of paper from the box, the person who got number 1 on the paper, he will go first." Then, it went on. The guys mostly chose Tina, Celes, and Christine, who mostly refused them. However, Tina got Edgar, and Olive got Mash, but no one chose Maliko, poor Maliko.  
  
Then, it's Lock's turn to choose. It took a long time for him to choose a girl. He said, " Can I have a Two-choose-one decision?" Stragus was surprised, but he still allowed Lock to do that. Lock called on Celes and Christine, the two girls who he likes. Christine was shocked because she didn't realized that the another girl Lock like was she. Then Lock walked around, to make mysterious, and finally stopped behind a girl, that made audience made a surprising noises.  
  
Stragus said, "So you chose her, are you sure about that?" Lock said, "Yes, I'm sure." Stragus said, "Then please tap her shoulder and express your feeling to her." Christine was very nervous and was praying, "Oh, please be me!" Then she felt a touch on her shoulder, she was surprised and turned her head back. She didn't realized that Lock really chose her. Although Christine was happy inside, but she still felt sorry for Celes. Then Lock bent his knees, as he wanted to propose for marriage, and said, "Even though I like Celes very much as you see-through before, but I like you the most. Please accept me." Christine half-sit and hugged Lock, then said, "I like you, too." Then, suddenly, there was a "yeah" sound which congratulated them  
  
After all the matching was over, there was a dance for the pairs who got matched up. Christine had a very happy time dancing with Lock. However, Celes came to Christine suddenly, and tended to fight with her. Celes was probably very sad about Lock not choosing her. Lock was trying to protect Christine. But Christine didn't want to fight with her. Suddenly, Celes was going to hit Christine, but Lock was protecting Christine, and but Christine didn't want Lock to be hurt, so she used another ability, fast moving, and to hit by Celes. Celes's hand really hit Christine's face. Christine felt hurt and went out of the room. Lock was very angry with Celes and said, "I don't like you anymore," and went to find Christine. Celes was shocked and felt depressed.  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


	5. Meet Again

Christine was crying at the patio of the airship which had wind. Lock got there a little later than her. Lock said, "Christine, are you ok?" Christine crying, "don't worry, I don't like that girl anymore," Christine was a little calmer than before. Suddenly, "Oh, yeah, I forgot," Lock said, "I kinda have amnesia, I'm wondering if could you see what happened about ten years ago?" Lock had two purposes; he really wanted to know about the lost memory, and he wanted Christine to be happier by doing something. Christine felt confused, but said, "ok, I'll try."  
  
Then, Christine saw a man walking to the company when she was looking at the age of seventeen, she felt that the man looks familiar. Then she changed the time. This time, she saw a girl who look like her when the age of fifteen. Then, she realized that the man standing in front of her was the first love! She thought, "Ra-chan and mom was right, he's Lo-kun." Christine was too touched that she remembered the feeling last time she saw him, sadness, so she hugged Lock. Lock hugged him back because he also realized that the girl is his first love! Then they kissed for four minutes. During these, the others were hiding inside without the couple noticing them. They also shocked when they kissed. Even Celes was very surprised and sad.  
  
Then Christine first left from the kiss, and said, "I was sad after you left, you know. I even cried for two months!" Lock was shocked, but still listening. Inside, the two sisters was shocked when heard that and told others that it happened ten years ago, and didn't realized that Lock was the "brother" before. Outside, Christine continued, "you know, also that Rachel was my best friend after you left. That's why I called her Ra- chan." Lock was surprised, and said, "oh, really? I didn't know that." Then, Christine said, "Yes, it's true. Also I hid the engagement ring that you gave me with magic, so the whole family won't notice that." Inside, the two sisters were surprised, "We didn't know about engagement ring! We thought that the ring was just a simple one that make her remember him!" Celes was more depressed about them already engaged.  
  
Then outside, Christine broke the hidden magic and made the engagement reappear. Then Lock was happy that Christine kept the ring safely and preciously. Suddenly, he bent his knee in front her, which made the people inside shocked. Lock held on the hand that has the engagement ring, and said while kissing the ring, "Chris, I love you, and I want to be with you always. Will you marry me?" Christine was very happy, and said, "Yes, I'll!" Then they hugged tightly. Suddenly, the others came out of the room, and made the patio messy; they mostly say congratulation to the couple, and also sisters blaming Christine for not telling things. Two months later, Lock and Christine married, even Celes came to congratulate them, and they worked together to fight with more bad evils in the future.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
